DOCTOR LOVE
by JustCarlisle
Summary: Present 2016. AU: NO OLYMPIC COVEN. Carlisle still looks the way he did like in NM. "Sweetie! Come say hello to Dr. Cullen! I told him about that little itch of yours you have on your inner thigh-" Before my mother could even finish her sentence, I turned on my heel.
1. GREEK GOD!

"MOM! IM NOT GOING TO SEE YOUR DOCTOR! I'M FINE!" I yelled, frustrated by my mothers stubbornness.

"Oh, silly girl." My mother laughed, as walked into the waiting room.

I swear this woman drives me up the wall sometimes with her obliviousness.

"Just wait here until I get back, then it's your turn." My mother said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh, yeh, whatever." I mumbled, plopping down onto one of the chairs.

Gosh, I hate this damn of all the damn places my mother chose to move back to, she picks her home town. Depressing, gloomy forks. I groaned, thinking about the long months I'm going to be staying here until we can move back to New York.

* * *

I looked up just as my mother came walking out of the doctors office, along with her doctor.

What in the actua-

"Sweetie! Come say hello to Dr. Cullen! I told him about that little itch of yours you have on your inner thigh-"

Before my mother could even finish her sentence, I shot up, turned on my heel and power walked out of there before he even had enough time to look up from his clip board.

I sat in the car, fuming. I can't believe this shit! I literally almost died from embarrassment. Who knew my mothers doctor was a greek god!

Literally! 

I can't even believe her! I swear, I'm going to kill her as soon as she closes her car door.

A Few minutes passed before I saw her walking out of the hospital. I clenched my jaw in annoyance. She pulled open the door and got in, smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed, turning in my seat to glare at her. "I'm not even here for two days yet, and your already Embarrassing me!" I yelled.

I wanted to scream at her again, but that would only make her cry.

She looked at me, "Oh, don't worry! Dr. Cullen is completely nonjudgmental." She answered, starting the car.

Because that makes everything better.

I shook my head and leaned back in my seat. I don't even think This woman knows the definition of humiliation! She's completely oblivious to it!

"Goodness! You could have told me your doctor looked like that!" I said.

"Like what?" She asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

Completely oblivious, she is.

"A Greek God, mom! Goodness! I can't believe this is the man who prescribes you your gas medicine!"

She shook her head, laughing it off. "Don't forget my-"

I stopped her just before she continued.

"MY GOODNESS, WOMAN! HAVE YOU NO PERSONAL BOUNDARIES?!"

I stared at her in complete shock. Nothing is never too personal for her.

"That's what he's there for. To help me. I don't understand why you're taking this so serious?"

I wanted to scream my head off.

"Because it's not like he's some old looking doctor you can just go and tell all your embarrassing problems too! not when he looks like he should be on the cover of a GQ magazine!"

Seriously, I wouldn't have cared if he was some old man, but he wasn't! He's a Beautiful, young doctor who now knows I have a rash on my inner thigh.

I hope he never sees my face.

* * *

"Hunny bunny, Dinner!" My mom called.

I groaned. I looked at the clock and saw it's almost 6:00pm. I've literally been in my room all day. Doing nothing, but counting down the days of when I leave.

I woke up and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, girly!"

"Hi." I replied, sitting down and fixing my plate. She's so happy, which makes me feel like a bitch for getting mad at her.

"Hurry up and eat, we're going to the movies!"

"Which movie?" I stuffed my mouth with mashed potatoes while awaiting her reply.

"50-"

"Don't even! That's gross. I'm not seeing it."

"I know you won't see it. I wouldn't want you too see it with me, either. Yes, that would just be gross on many different levels. Lola is coming with me."

"Lola? Mark told me they were coming tomorrow?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Lola decided arrive a day early."

How come he didn't tell me this?

"You and Mark both can see something together!" She winked, cutting her steak.

I held back a sigh, knowing exactly what she's hinting at.

"You both have known each other since birth, you've guys been best friends since. There is no reason why you too shouldn't get married." She wondered.

"Yer so right, mom. We'll get married next Tuesday, I'll pop out a couple of kids, so that way you and Lola can be happy grandparents." I said sarcastically, eating the rest of my dinner while my mother ate hers in la la land.

* * *

I sighed, waiting along side my mother for Lola and Mark.

"You told me to hurry, yet their not even here," I muttered, becoming annoyed.

"You've been so moody since you got here. I bet it's that time of the month, isn't it? We'll stop at the drug store before home and get you some midol, k, sweet pea?"

Please, can someone just throw a bucket of popcorn at my head and put me out of my misery already?

"LOLA! OVER HERE!"

My mother yelled, waving her hand. I shook my head, she's acting as if we cannot be seen by a crowed of people by the way she just flagged down Lola.

"Hey, you too!" She greeted us, walking over. "You finally have boobies now!" Lola said, referring to me as being a late bloomer. She pulled me in for a big hug, squeezing me tightly before pulling away.

"Hi, Lola. Good to see you." I greeted.

"CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HAS BOOBIES!" She practically yelled, turning to look at my mother. "She's quite the woman now!" My mother agreed.

"Bad news! Mark couldn't make it. He's been sick since yesterday's plan ride, and decided to stay at the hotel." Lola announced.

That's why hasn't texted me back!

"You won't mind seeing a movie by yourself, would you?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. You both go ahead." I lied. They nodded and walked off.

I just got felt up by my mothers best friend, then ditched on a Saturday night.

I decided to not even catch a movie.

Instead, I went home, knowing that Lola will just drop my mother off once reading my text saying I left.

I decided Netflix and leftovers was a better choice, then staying in some smelly theater with annoying teens.

I fixed myself a hefty dish and was getting ready for my movie when the doorbell rang.

No way it's my mother. I've only been home 20 minutes and it's not even 7:00 aclock, yet?

Annoyed, I got up from the couch, slowly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"SHIT!"

I cursed, jumping back from the door. Why the hell would he be here?! I felt my palms start to sweat from nervousness. No. No way, I'm going to open that door and face him.

The door bell rang again, making me almost yelp.

I hurried and killed all the kitchen and living room lights, including the TV. Maybe he won't notice that suddenly all the lights turned off? The door bell rang again, making my heart skip.

"Hello, It's Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Is anyone home?"

He asked from outside the door, making me jump from the sound of his smooth, calm voice.

Oh my gosh, his voice!

This guy doesn't know when to quit! I stayed in front of the door, listening closely to hear when he leaves. Is he really just standing there?

 _Please, just leave!_

After a few minutes of only hearing my loud breathing, I heard his footsteps leaving.

"Finally!"

I sighed, resting my forehead against the door.

Maybe that was an asshole thing to do. I'm pretty sure he knew someone was home. Maybe I should have seen what he wanted?

NONONONO!

There was no way I was facing him, not after my mother telling him about embarrassing my rash!

But, I can't help wonder what he wanted?

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of someone knocking.

"Kitty cat! It's me!"

Came the sound of my mothers voice. Getting up, I went and opened the door for her.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys."

She told me, walking in. I grunted in response, going back to lay down.

"Ma, when can we finally move back home?" I asked, flipping through the channels. She walked out of the kitchen and came to sit by me.

"Whenever your father is done with his business, I suppose."

Of course.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Why did you leave? Was it because you felt like I abandon you?" She cried, becoming emotional.

OHMYGOSH!

I turned to her. "No! It was because I was tired and wanted to come home!" She nodded, calming down.

I swear, she is the most emotional person I've ever known.

"Hey! Did Dr. Cullen stop by?" I turned away, and focused my gaze back on the TV. I know if I tell her how I purposely ignored him, she will flip.

"What are you talking about?" I played the fool.

"Dr. Cullen called right after I got a text from you saying you were going home." She started.

"Aha?"

"He wanted to stop by and drop off my medication, which was so nice of him by the way!" she smiled.

That's why he came here? To drop off my mothers gas medication!

"I told him I wasn't home, but you would be-"

Crap! He did know I was home.

"Really? I must have been upstairs when he stopped by." I lied, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Oh, darn. I should call him in the morning and tell him that's why you didn't answer the door because you were upstairs applying cream to your rash-"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVEN TELL HIM THAT!" I screamed, turning to her. "WHAT WOULD EVEN MAKE YOU THINK THAT WAS THE REASON I WAS UPSTAIRS FOR?!"

"I just assumed-"

I jumped up, "STOP TELLING HIM ABOUT MY EMBARRASSING PROBLEMS, MOM!" I screamed, storming out of the room.

I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. Great! Just great! She's probably downstairs crying hysterically because I screamed at her twice.

Here comes the guilt.

I plopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I swear, the way I argue with my mother is as I'm still 15 years old.

I looked over at the clock. 11:33pm. I laughed, my mother came home later than I have in months.

What am I going to do with my life.


	2. DOCTOR DO SOMETHING!

For those of you who don't know, I edited the first chapter! It clears up her and Mark's relationship and why she is in forks to begin with!

* * *

I woke up to find myself flat on my face on my hardwood floor.

I groaned loudly, while sitting up. It's very gloomy and raining outside. The perfect Sunday. Stay in, eat and watch TV.

After taking a shower and putting on comfortable clothes, I went downstairs. I found my mother in the kitchen. By the looks of it, she's preparing a feast. Feeling extremely guilty, I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry for screaming and getting mad at you."

She stopped whatever it was she was doing at the sound of my voice. Turning around, she looked at me, becoming teary eyed.

This woman and her dramatics.

She pulled me in for a big hug, squeezing me tightly. "I know. I'm sorry, too. I'll try not to embarrass you anymore." She sniffed.

We both pulled away.

"So, why are you cooking such a big dinner?" I asked, pouring myself something to drink.

"I'm cooking dinner for Lola and Mark. Everything will be ready soon, you should go and get dressed."

I held back a sigh at the thought of changing and fixing myself.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, getting up to leave. I went back upstairs and decided to make myself look halfway decent by changing into better clothes, and by better clothes, I mean jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. I brushed my wild hair and decided to not even bother with makeup, let's face it. It does me no justice.

I heard the door bell rang, meaning they're here. I looked myself over one more time before going down stairs.

"How disappointing..." I mumbled at my reflection. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I look like a potato."

I declared, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mark is leaning against the fridge, looking all manly and what not. There's no denying I developed a crush on him since the last past year or so. No one realized I was standing there until Lola turned and saw me. She Immediately grabbed me and shoved me into Marks View.

"Mark! How come you didn't tell me she has boobies now!" She gushed, squeezing me tightly while her and my mother laughed.

Mark looked at me and shook his head at both of our mothers actions.

I, on the other hand, wanted to die from embarrassment. I bet my stupid, ugly face is all red now.

"She's blushing!" My mother laughed, answering my own question. I clenched my jaw in annoyance. I am so tempted to pick up a raw steak off the counter and slap a bitch.

"I'm just gonna go set the table."

I told them, to embarrassed to even say hello to Mark. I still heard them laughing as I left the kitchen. Boobies. Who the hell says boobies. Maybe 5 year olds? Ughhhhhh! I looked down at my chest.

"More like swollen Mosquito bites." I said to myself. I sighed, I couldn't even have nice boobs!

After setting the table, I grabbed the extra place setting and walked back into the kitchen. "Where did Mark go?" I asked them, getting ready to put away everything.

"Sent him to-" she paused, "Why are you putting away the extra place setting?" She asked, confused.

"Because there's only four of us?" I replied, she really is losing her marbles.

A look dawned on her, as if suddenly remembering something important.

"Oh, I thought I told you. I invited Dr. Cullen over for dinner!"

DEAR LLAMA GODS NO!

Why? Why! Why on earth would she call him over for dinner!? To purposely embarrass me? No. Knowing my mother, it was simply out of the goodness of her heart. The woman is a saint!

"He should be here soon."

I heard my mother say. It suddenly felt like the room started to spin, sweat formed on my forehead and I had shortness of breath.

OK, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but still! Maybe I should make up an excuse? Tell my mother I suddenly came down with the flu? No, no! She would only have Dr. Cullen take a look at me. I looked over at her, horrified at the thought of her actually telling him. I can already see it all playing in my head.

What an humiliating scenario.

There's no way I can get myself out of this one. Any excuse to her would be inexcusable, especially since Lola and Mark are here.

I sighed, defeated.

My mother was too busy to even notice me leave the kitchen. I know if she knew I was going upstairs she would make me stay and wait to greet Dr. Cullen. No way that shit is happening!

As soon as I shut my bedroom door, the doorbell rang.

Just knowing he's downstairs made my nerves go off. I leaned the back of my head against the door and shut my eyes. I know deep down inside my mother is going to humiliate me in every way possible tonight without even realizing.

"That's it! I'll just stay up here as long as I can without her noticing-"

"Cookie monster!" My mother called, loudly.

I let out a cry and sank to the floor. I'm not even downstairs yet, and she's already calling me her Cookie Monster!

What a night this is going to be.

* * *

"I am a pathetic excuse for a woman."

I told myself, After putting on my war paint (make up). I walked down stairs, feeling like if I even open up my mouth to greet him, I'll just puke all over.

 _Don't make an idiot out of yourself!_

I heard chatter coming from the dining room, along with Lola's slightly obnoxious laugh echoing through the house. I masked my face as best as I could, not wanting to look like a stressed potato face with make up on for everyone to see.

As I entered the dining room, (immediately regretting it the second I did) I saw everyone talking. My mother and Lola sat across from each other while Dr. Cullen and Mark was seated at the head of the table. Leaving a seat open by Mark

Thank the Llama gods!

"Nice of you to finally join us." My mother said, a bit displeased. I nodded, not looking their way. I felt both my mother's and Dr. Cullen's gaze on me as I was walking over to sit by Mark.

"Dear, say hello to Doctor Cullen."

Aaaaand here is it. The exact moment I've been dreading is here. I summed up whatever courage I had, swallowed and looked across the table at the man who knows about my rash. His gaze is focused directly on me with a soft look on his face.

I literally felt my stomach clench from nervousness. The thought of stuttering by just saying hello made me almost gag from embarrassment.

"Hello."

Was the word that managed to come out of my mouth. I'm such a derp.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Donovan."

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets from him saying my real name. I nodded, looking away. I have to remind myself to kill my mother later for telling him my real name.

Side eyeing Mark, I saw an amused look on his face. He knows how I feel about people knowing my real name. Yep, I get quite the look when handing my I.D over and people read: Donovan Ziggy Michael's. Yes, you guessed it. My mother middle named me after David Bowies alter ego. God rest his soul. She was a rocker in her young age, but you would have never guessed it from her penny loafers and cardigans.

"Here sweetie! I know how you love your hardy plates."

My mother placed a hefty dish in front of me and went back to chatting. My blood boiled from humiliation. It took everything in me not to pick up my fork and stab myself in the neck to end it all.

I leaned toward Mark, he saw this and leaned in closer to me.

"Come up with an excuse for us to leave!" I whispered ever so harshly in his ear, pretty sure some spit hit him. He narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding understandingly.

"You smell good." I said, leaning in closer to sniff him.

"I know." He replied, smugly.

What a bitch.

"Why are you two whispering to each other?" Asked Lola.

We leaned away from each other and shook our heads. "Nothing important." I lied, Mark nodded in agreement.

"You both weren't expressing your dying love for each other, were you?" My mother joked, bursting into giggles followed by Lola, too. Mark and I shook our heads, both of us turning red.

The woman just doesn't stop.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Mr. Doctor pants let out a small laugh while looking at the both of us, before my mother caught his attention again. He didn't really find it all that amusing, like tipsy sisters over here did! I noticed he hasn't really eaten much off his plate, mostly drank wine.

I watched as him and my mother seemed to be in deep conversation. Now that I think of it, what on earth could he be talking about with my mother?

I sighed mentally, and cut into my chicken. Just as I took a bite, my mother turned to me.

"You here that? Dr. Cullen here says fertility is at its highest during a woman's 20s!"

I choked immediately by my mother's statement. I felt the piece of chicken lodged itself in the back of my throat, cutting off oxygen. I shot up, grasping my throat.

Mark immediately jumped up and grabbed me from behind, quickly performing the Heimlich maneuver. Everyone stood up once they realized what was going on.

 _And he calls himself a doctor?_

"MY BABY!" My mother screamed, rushing to me.

Mark grabbed me around my stomach, leaned me forward and started to thrust both hands backwards into my stomach with a hard, upward movement.

This must look so awkward.

I was gasping for air like a fish out of water while Mark continued his thrusting action.

"DOCTOR! DO SOMETHING!"

seconds later, (STILL CHOKING) Dr. Cullen rushed to my side. Mark let go of me, and stood aside, looking frantic with. Why couldn't I just choke and die in one swift moment without having to be in this HUMILIATING SITUATION! Dr. Cullen wrapped his arms around my waist. In one swift thrust, the piece of chicken flew outta my mouth and went flying, allowing me to finally breath.

"THANK GOD!" I heard my mother cried.

He removed his arms from around my waist, allowing my mother to hurriedly pull me into her arms as I started to still extremely dizzy.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Was the last thing I heard my mother yell before my vision started to blur, and soon I completely blacked out.

* * *

I would like to thank the few of you who commented and followed, I very much appreciate it!


	3. Little Karaoke heaven

"Pumpkin!?"

I heard my mother say, nudging my arm. I grunted, pushing her away.

"DOCTOR- I THINK SHE NEEDS MOUTH TO MOUTH!"

Wha? Oh, shit!

I shot up quickly, remembering what happen. Dinner. Me choking on a piece of chicken. Dr. Cullen having to save me.

"She's alive!" My mother cried, dramatically.

I opened my eyes, and was blinded by light, making my headache worst. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital? Do you hate me?" Mom questioned, frantically.

Feeling everyone's gaze burn a hole in my head, I looked up and saw my mother, Mark, Lola and... Dr. Cullen. All standing a few feet from in front of me, as I sat on the living room couch. I held his concerned gaze for a moment before averting my eyes.

Feeling absolutely humiliated at even being in the same room with him after what happened, I stood up to leave.

"I'm fine. Thank you Dr. Cullen for—uh, saving me."

I murmured to him, keeping my head down to hide my blushing face as I left.

I ran up to my room, shut the door, and locked it. I let out a frustrated groan while falling to the floor.

Did she really need to ask him to give me mouth to mouth?

Immediately, the scenario replayed in my head. It's like I'm there watching it all over again in third person. I felt a blush creep up to my neck from remembering him pull me against him and place his strong arms around me. I've never had psychical contact with a handsome man before, well; not any man for that matter.

"AND IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE I WAS CHOKING!" I let out a frustrated groan, throwing my head back.

"Don?"

I stood up, and opened the door for Mark.

He walked in, "How's it going?"

I shut the door, rolling my eyes at his question.

He made himself comfortable by laying down on my bed and propped his head up with his hand. He's just staring at me, unsure of what to say. I can see his eyes are full of amusement, clearly he's trying to hold back laughter.

"Well," he started, trying to keep a serious voice. "Do we laugh, do we not laugh, what do we do here?"

I watched him bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, but it's just not working. His serious expression slowly transformed into a humorous one.

"That piece of chicken hit a home run tonight."

Seconds later, he completely lost it and burst into laughter. Even though it was humiliating, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, calming down. "How do you guys know this doctor dude, anyway?"

"I don't even know him!" I said, frustrated, laying down by him. "He's my mother's doctor. I seen him yesterday for the first time, when she went for her check up." He nodded, understandingly.

"What's everyone doing downstairs?" I asked.

"Well, after your mom thanked Dr.- whatever his name is for saving your life, he left, saying there's an emergency at the hospital."

THANK THE LORD!

"It's her fault I even choked!" I snapped, glaring at the Ceiling. "You wouldn't even believe what she told him about me!" I shook my head at my mothers foolishness.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's too embarrassing. Just forget I mentioned it!"

"Come on!"

"No! It's way too personal even for you!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's about your rash, isn't?"

I gasped, "WHO TOLD YOU!?"

"I overheard our mothers talking on the phone." He answered, shrugging.

I blushed, looking away from him. I gotta stop telling her about my embarrassing problems!

"You know…" he started, sounding serious. "WebMD says you should apply cream to—"

I cut him off before he could even finish mocking me, by giving him a purple nurple. Yes. I twisted his nipple, causing him to let out a girlish scream. I smiled in satisfaction at his painful expression.

"Un called for!" He hissed, while rubbing his wounded nipple.

"Well, now you know not to mention it ever again."

* * *

I woke up feeling like crap.

After showing and getting dressed, I decided to face my mother. I'm gonna give her a little piece of my mind.

"Hi, sweetie!" I was greeted immediately, walking into the kitchen.

No sign of Mark and Lola, which was odd since they spent the night. Ignoring her cheerfulness, I leaned against the counter, watching her scramble eggs.

"Seriously, why would you even bring up women's' fertility at dinner table?!" I exclaimed, glaring.

"Sweetheart, it's important for you to know—"

"— forget it!" I yelled, not wanting to hear her explanation. I should know better then to question my mother.

"Why the hell was he even invited!?"

Who invites their doctor over for dinner? Better yet, why would he even accept the invitation. Doesn't he have better things to do?

She let out a sigh, and looked up at me.

"First of all." She started, "Watch your tone!"

Ugh. I hate it when she tells me that, she knows I have a anger issues!

"I felt bad. I thought it would be nice for him to have dinner with everyone, since he doesn't have a family of his own to have dinner with."

HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW THIS?

"How do you even know this?

"He told me, a couple weeks after I started seeing him." She replied, simply.

"But, he's your doctor. Don't you guys just talk about health related problems?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but it so happened that when I asked him if he was married."

Of course. How can I forget about my mother being a busy body, and asking people about their personal life.

"Why would you ask him something so personal?"

"It just happened! Besides, whats the big deal? I'm sure he didn't mind telling me." She concluded, making the rest of breakfast.

"Are we playing 20 questions? If so, I wanna ask about you and Mark!"

I rolled my eyes. "What did you and him talk about last night?" She's way too eager about this. I sat down as she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Nothing much. Catching up—"

"— Catching up? You two haven't been apart for more than a whole week since your entire lives."

"Where are Lola and Mark? I Thought they spent the night." I changed the subject.

"They went to get their things. I didn't want them to stay in that hotel their entire stay here. So their going to be staying with us."

That reminds me.

"I wanted to talk to you a about—"

"— No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna—"

"—You want to go back to New York sooner then planned when Lola and Mark leave."

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL—"

"— Because your father won't approve of it, neither do I. We will stay here until your father says it's time to leave. End of story."

I shot up, fuming. "I HATE YOU AND THIS PIECE OF SHIT-SUCKY-ASS DEPRESSING TOWN!" I screamed, running up to my room just as Mark and Lola came through the door.

"WELL— GUESS WHAT! I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU AND THIS TOWN!"

I heard my mother scream back.

"I DON'T LOVE YOOOOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, before slamming my door shut.

* * *

I glared at the ceiling while thinking about th past few days, along with how much I hate everything.

"This is boring! We need to find something to do."

Mark turned his head from the TV to look at me.

"Like what?" His tone held little, to no emotion.

"Let's go to a karaoke bar..."

"Fine," he sighed, "But, I call dibs on southern nights by Glenn Campbell."

Dammit.

* * *

We walked into 'Little Karaoke heaven' (Mark found it on Yelp) It has the whole tropical theme to it, overall it's pretty nice. The people look friendly and seem to be having a good time as they watch a couple sing a duet of islands in the streams by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton.

"THAT'S MY BEST SONG — AND YOU KNOW THAT!" I argued, knowing he just wants to steal my light.

"No way, darlin', papa gots to get his country on TAH-NITE!"

I laughed at his horrible southern accent. "Fine! I'll just sing the Pina colada song," I declared, defeated.

A hostess greeted us (more like Mark) at the door. I seemed to be completely invisible to her as I stood next to him. She looks cheap and easy.

"Hello!" She's all smiles and open legs.

The hell with this shit!

"We would like a table for two by the stage, please," I told her, blankly.

Mark nodded in agreement.

She sighed eyed me, giving me a slight stink eye before looking back to him.

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

We followed her to our table and sat down.

"Let me know if you need _anything._ " She emphasized her last word.

I watched as she winked at Mark and walked away, swaying her hips seductively. Gosh, can she be anymore obvious.

I turned to Mark; ready to trash her- except his eyes was glued to her butt.

I slammed my fist on the table in order to get his attention. "Don't be such a slut!"

"I can't help it if all the ladies' want a piece of this." He said, smugly, still gazing at her butt lustfully until she was finally out of view.

I rolled my eyes. He goes a few days without a woman's touch and he's a dog in heat.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get us some drinks — I can't preform unless I have a buzz."

I nodded.

"I want a pina colada — extra rum!" I watched as he got up and walked off to get us drinks.

I'm definitely getting drunk tonight.

Many drinks later, buzzed, and having sung a few songs, Mark and I were still going strong.

"You know, I don't know why I've never drank these before." He questioned, holding my up my pina colada and examinating it in wonder.

What a derp.

"What song should we pick for our final duet?"

We thoughts for a moment, before our heads shot up. Both of us giving each other a knowing look.

"This is going to be a real crowed pleaser!"

He smirked, slowly nodding in agreement.

Mark walked to the front of the stage and pointed at an old lady - who's been his biggest fan all night. He looked her up and down as he sang, while using his finger to point from the top of her head, all the way down.

"I don't want no scrub! A scrub is a guy that can't no love from me!" He playfully waved her off, dancing his way to the other side of the stage.

"Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me!" I spun on my heel, way too fast- causing me to twist my ankle, in a retarded way.

Damn me for trying to act cool.

I held in a painful cry, and played it cool. I walked off stage, feeling immense pain shoot up and down my ankle. Mark was too busy finishing the rest of his part to even notice me gone. I basically hoped all the way back to our table and plopped down onto my chair.

Well, there goes my night.

* * *

"I can't even believe I let you bring me here!" I told Mark, just as he walked back into the room.

"Do you see your ankle!" He pointed at it. I stared at it, not realizing how swollen and bruised it has become over the past 30 minutes since spraining it. Right after Mark found out what happen, he immediately rushed me to the one place I cannot stand.

"It looks like a freaking black and blue baseball!"

I grimaced from his description, and looked away from my ankle. He's right-it's in pretty bad condition. I groaned and threw my head back onto the pillow.

"Why is it taking so long? It's not like this place is booming?!" I said, annoyed from the shooting pain coming from my damn ankle!

"My mother is calling-be right back!" I heard him walk out of the room, leaving me all alone.

I stared up at the ceiling, remembering that this was what I was doing 3 hours ago before deciding to go to a damn karaoke bar!

I closed my eyes, sighing. "I hate everything.."

"Yeah, she sprained her ankle while we were singing karaoke, it's pretty bad."

I heard Mark say, as he walked back into the room. I'm guessing he's telling Lola what happen.

"Don, Dr. Cullen is here to see you."

* * *

Sorry for grammar and spelling errors! I tried correcting them as best as I could. :/

Shout out to everyone who's followed, faved and reviewed! Thanks so much! I really love when I get reviews, it encourages me to write faster and longer chapters! More embarrassing moments for Donovan in the next chapters! Hope to see some reviews! xx


	4. DOCTOR HOT PANTS

I felt my face turn red, burning from embarrassment upon hearing those words. Out of all the doctors- it had to be him?!

I groaned mentally.

"Hello, Miss Michael's."

Uuuugggghhh!

I wanted to let out a cry from the sound of his sweeeet voice. I swear, I would love for him to whisper sweet nothing's in my ear.

Taking a deep breath, I sat upright, my face strained from pain.

"Hi, Doctor." I said, flatly. The throbbing pain is becoming worse by the second, which is making me agitated.

Mark and him walked towards me and are standing at the edge of my bed. Dr. Cullen had his arms crossed over his chest as he eye's my ankle, closely.

"I'll be right back, Don."

Greaaaaaat, Mark! Leave me alone in a room with the hottest doctor in town!

Dr. Cullen looked up at me, making me feel extremely self conscious under his concerned gaze. I know my face is red and I look constipated.

"Miss Micheal's; how did you sprain your ankle exactly?"

OHHH GOSSHH! I can't believe this is actually happening! How much more can I embarrass myself in front of him. It was only three days ago that he witnessed me cough up a piece of chicken which flew across the room, I even fainted. fainted! But, he did save my life, no matter how inappropriate it felt and must have looked in the process.

 _I can't believe he embraced me from behind._

"I spun on my heel— way too fast, which caused me to twist my ankle." Gosh, how stupid must I sound to him.

"OK. Any injuries prior on your left ankle?"

"No." I can feel my heart beating like crazy!

"Good. Now, on a scale from 1 to 10 how bad is the pain?"

I never noticed his eye color before. It's so unusual, I thought. I've never seen anyone with golden honey color eyes.

Their gorgeous…. Just like him…

I looked away realizing I was gazing at him like a weirdo! I clenched my jaw in annoyance. I can actually feel the blood rush to my face from my stupidity.

Idioooooooot!

He saw this and took it as me being annoyed.

"Doctor, there you are!" A nurse walked in, "Here is the report you asked for."

I watched as she handed it to him with a smile. He glanced at her for a moment.

"Thank you, Chelsea." He grabbed the clipboard from her, placing it under his arm. She seemed to beam at a simple 'thank you'

"No problem, Doctor. If you-"

Another nurse popped in, her gaze focused on him.

"-Doctor Cullen you're needed on the 3rd floor!" She said urgently, who left the room immediately after.

I like how she cut her off.

"Excuse me for a moment." I felt his eyes on me. I nodded, not looking up. He turned around and walked out, including little miss Chelsea - who followed after him like a puppy would.

I let out a sigh of relief. I have to get out of here, I thought. There is no way I am letting him touch me.

No more skin to skin contact!

I looked at my ankle and cringed. It's still very swollen, and the pain is only getting worse. BUT! - I do not care, I will not stay here with Doctor hot pants and die from further embarrassment.

"Non ti preoccupare, baby! MAMA è qui!" I heard my mother cry out, reassuringly.

I spoke too soon.

...

"Non ti preoccupare, baby! MAMA è qui!"

Translation:

"DON'T WORRY, BABY! MAMA IS HERE!"

...

Hope you all liked this short chapter. I know I said, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story, but I decided to post a short chapter because it's been a long time.

Thanks everyone!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE TO ALL THE HATERS!

SO, I've received reviews mentioning how they do not like my characters and how they think it is annoying and I'm tired of it.

If you do not like it-don't read it and keep your hateful comments to yourselves! I can take constructive criticism on certain matters regarding grammar and so on. But when it comes to the way I portray my character in the story is my business.

It just annoys me that people actually put time and energy to leave me a hateful review about my story. Like, seriously? Are you that much of an ass? I've read tons of stories I didn't like, but I never left a bad review.

Why?

Because it's hurtful, mean and pointless. Why should I hurt someone's feelings over a story that I didn't like. I simply stop reading it and find another.

I write Don's character to have anger issues, be over dramatic- along with being very humorous, sarcastic and semi serious- which is complete opposite of Dr. Cullen- that's kinda what the story is about: them being complete opposite of each other.

My story is different. Get over it.

If you expect my story to be the same like almost every one else's - then sorry. My story is not about a Mary Sue O.C or a clumsy Bella one where it's completely about her and her boringness.

Don't get me wrong.

I AM NOT SAYING MY STORY IS GREAT OR THE GREATEST ONE OUT THERE.

it's just I read the same stories over and over again that have over hundreds of great reviews. The stories are just so cliche and every thing moves so fast, and somehow without even speaking to each other their pregnant the next day - OK, PEOPLE!

So, yeah. It's hella annoying when someone wants to bash your story and your character just because the character is not to their liking.


	6. Chapter 5: Send me an Angel

I heard her getting closer and soon enough she burst through the door.

"HONEY-ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HURT?! WHOEVER DID THIS TO YOU - ILL KILL TH-!"

"-I'M FINE!"

She made it over to me, all frantic and what not. Mark walked in a few seconds later. I slightly glared at him as my mother checked over me. He ignored my glare by pretending to be interested in a brochure about diabetes he grabbed off counter.

"MARK TOLD ME YOU WERE HURT- I GOT OVER HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" She panted.

His eyes nervously darted up to catch my stick eye.

He knows what he did was wrong.

"I swear I am fine! I just hurt my ankle, that's it. No big deal." I assured.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" she objected."WHERE ARE THE DOCTORS- HAS ANYONE EVEN SEEN YOU YET?"

I yanked on her jacket, pulling her closer. "Yes! A nurse said for me to go home, take some Tynol and elevate my ankl-"

Before I could even finish my lie, dr. Cullen popped in like it was his birthday.

Let the Humiliation fest begin.

My mother gasped, "Doctor!"

I yanked on her jacket again to get her attention.

"Ascolta donna! Non fare o dire qualcosa mettermi in imbarazzo!" I bit out, before the doctor walked up to my bed. The smell of his spicy Cologne slapped me in the face.

 _Translation: LISTEN WOMAN! DO NOT DO OR SAY ANYTHING TO EMBARRASS ME!_

He's so manly and what not with his doctor coat and tie.

So intoxicating...

"Doctor! Please tell me she is going to be alright?!" Her voice was filled with fear.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Cullen smiled at her reassuring.

I mentally rolled my eyes from his nice, soft voice and beautiful damn smile.

Great. Just great. My whole plan is ruined. Now, blondie is going to want to examine my ankle (meaning he's going to have to touch me!) and take x-rays. Why did he have to come back so damn fast?

"THANK YOU GOD!" She cried, crossing herself.

I need to think of something else. I need to stop this whole-

Without warning, he walked to my bedside, steadily eyeing my ankle and pulled a pair of blue hospital gloves from his coat pocket.

I watched in dread as he put one on.

Shit. This is it.

I swear, I literally felt the blood rush to my face when his eyes looked up, noticing that I was watching him.

I'm such a dumbass. Now he knows I'm blushing!

"I promise it will be quick." He assured sweetly, giving me a small smile as he slipped on his second glove.

Kill me now.

I nodded, feeling my face burn. I just know I look like a cherry. What a moron I am, not being able to even speak to this handsome creature that stood inches before me.

My heart stopped as I watched him come closer.

It took every once of my being not to pull my leg back and run out before he touched me.

This is so humiliating.

Before examining my ankle, he started to gently cuff up the hem of my pant leg... Oh, my flipping gosh, he's going going to touch me.

Wait, did I even shave?!

My heart started to beat out of my wazoo! Why can't the ground open up and just swallow me from this man seeing my hairy leg.

I bit my lip and turned away, holding my sweaty palms in my lap.

I can't see this.

My mother seen this and of course took it as me being scared.

"Mama is here!" She declared, grabbing my sweaty hand in hers, gripping it tightly in hope of comforting me, little does she know she's only making it look worst for me.

Annoyed, I pulled my hand away. "Smettila. Mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo!" I bit out, trying to be discreet which is hard when he is standing right in front of us.

 _Translation: Stop it. You're embarrassing me._

I felt dr. Cullen glance up at me for a few seconds before looking back down.

He's probably wondering what I said.

My mother chose not to listen to me and grabbed my hand in hers again, holding on tight.

I can only imagine how this looks to him. A mother holding her grown daughters hand who is currently blushing and looks like a constipated fish out of water.

I sighed mentally, I couldn't even feel pain at this point, No. All I felt was embarrassm-

A nurse burst in. Dr. Cullen snapped his head around. "DOCTOR-IT'S AN EMERGENCY HURRY!" The nurse yelled, looking at him frantically.

"Please- Excuse me." He apologized, hastily turning on his heel to leave the room.

THAAAAAAANK YOU GOD!

"It's fine, Doctor," my mother called out.

About damn time he left.

I was relieved to see my leg was shaved. My heart started to slow down to a normal pace and I finally found it easy to breath in oxygen again once he left the room.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if another doctor can see you." She walked out, leaving Mark and I alone.

I slid my ass off the examination table thingy and hopped down, making sure not to apply pressure to my foot by shifting my weight onto my right foot. Mark is currently smirking at me...

I just know he's dying to say something.

"Don and-"

"Mark, I swear! Do not say anything!" I glared, pointing at him.

He nodded, still giving me that damn smirk.

"Good. Hurry, I have to get out of here before Blondie comes back!"

I just have a feeling the bitch will.

"Don, come on. We can't just leave-"

"-You wanna bet?" I started hopping my way to the door. I am fully determined to make it out of this place without blondie getting his way.

Yeah, blondie. I like that name for him. That's a damn good name. Real good.

"Don, go back and sit down, now!" He demanded, looking serious.

I know he's only worried about me, but I don't have time for it right now, I'm in pain and all I want is to get out of here!

I stopped hopping to glare at him. "Mark, if you do not help me-"

"Thank you, Doctor."

I froze, feeling my nerves go off once again. Please, don't let it be him!

They walked into the room, my mother gave me a confused look as to why I'm standing.

"Honey, I brought Doctor Pèrez- What are you doing standing?" She questioned, grabbing my arm to help my balance.

I didn't bother to reply to her because I was to busy checking out the other doctor that walked in behind her.

He's definitely much older than blondie, I thought.

"Your mother is right- let's move you back to examination table, right away." He said sternly, his Spanish accent is so mue caliente!

I walked back with the help of them by my side, and hopped onto the table.

I sighed, whatever. As long as it isn't blondie I'm okay with it.

* * *

"Anything else I can get you?" My mother asked.

An hour later and I'm finally home in bed, Relaxing. Thank God for dr. Pèrez, the man saved my life. He told me my ankle is badly sprained, but it will heal in a few weeks, tops.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just want to sleep," I told her.

"Alright, mi amore. Just call out for me if you need anything." She walked out, closing the door halfway.

I can bet she'll be checking in on me every hour just to make sure I'm breathing!

I let out a heavy sigh.

"What a night..."

Blondie never came back after leaving the second time. Thank God. Although, It's a good thing I didn't hold my breath for him- I would have been dead!

"He probably thinks I'm such an idiot."

Whatever, hopefully I won't be seeing him anytime soon or never.

I stared at my bedroom ceiling, all of last night replaying in my head. I've been up for 30 minutes now, just sitting in bed and thinking of how much of a disaster last night was.

I looked at the time and saw 8:23AM. Why am I up so early? Did my mind literally wake me up to be in pain and think about last nights events?

At least the swelling went down a bit on my ankle. I cringed at the bruising pain I felt by moving it a bit. I sighed in frustration. I would be the only person to sprain my ankle by trying to bust a move.

I sat up and slowly got out of bed. My ankle is sprained, not broken. Surely, I can at least go to get something to drink? I grabbed my cain that Dr. Pèrez (GOD BLESS HIS SOUL) gave me and made my way downstairs into the kitchen, thankful for almost not falling down the stairs and breaking my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of getting rushed back to the E.R not more than 10 hours later from leaving there because I broke my neck.

I sipped my drink and continued to laugh at myself. Of course that didn't last long before blondie's face popped into my head, causing me to choke at the thought of him being there again to witness my humiliation.

I wiped at my mouth and cleared my throat.

"Of course he would be there." I mumbled, slightly clenching my jaw in annoyance.

"Who?"

I snapped my head up to see Mark.

"Woah, you okay there, girly? You look like a crazed squirrel."

"I could only hope a crazed squirrel attacks you with your pants down," I grumbled, watching him pass by to get something to drink.

"No, I don't think that would ever happen to me..." he turned to face me, smirking. "If anything- that would happen to you and the only doctor to help you would be that Cullen dude." He concluded, proud of his theory.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, knowing It would probably happen to me.

The sound of his snicker filled my ears, letting me know he knew it too.

"So, what's your plans for today?" He asked, cheerfully.

Not really much I can do.

"Ughhhh, I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

I watched him tense a bit. I eyed him suspiciously, knowing something is up. Wait, Does he have something planned for me? I bet he does!

"What's going on?"

He shook his head, looking down at his shoes and shrugged.

"Nothing... I'm planning to meet someone in an hour or so," he confessed, sounding hesitant to tell me.

Meet someone? Who? Where? How?

There's no denying how hurt I feel right now. I actually thought my best friend wanted to stay with me today.

I played it cool, not wanting to show that I care.

"Oh, who?" I have to know who he's meeting this early! Are they going to spend the whole day together?

His composure changed completely upon seeing my reaction. He's calm and cheerful again.

"Someone I met last night at the bar."

Wow. Not more than 24hours and he has a date. Slut.

"Have fun, then." I lied.

"How is your ankle doing?"

"Fine." I said, flatly. I grabbed my drink and Cain.

"Let me help you-"

"-No, I need to get used to this," I told him, and walked out the kitchen, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

Sure as hell don't need his damn help.

I hopped up the stairs and into my room, shutting it behind me. I sat on the edge of my bed and crossed my arms. I should be elevating my foot, but I don't care right now.

I need to figure out how I am going to shower?

"Ugh, I hate this!"

* * *

I'm currently sitting on the sofa in the living room watching one of those lifetime movies. I must say, they're very addictive. I'm hanging onto the edge of my seat waiting to find out what's the deal with Susan's husband.

I assume Mark left while I was in the shower because when I came downstairs he was gone. Asshole. Whatever, I can have fun all by myself.

Yeah, right...

The sound of the front door being unlocked along with laughter caught my attention.

Their home.

Soon enough, my mother and Lola walked in with groceries and a weird, grey plastic looking chair.

"Hi, sweetie!" She greeted, placing it down.

"How are you feeling?"

I'm still trying to figure out what's this chair for.

"Yeah, honey, do you need anything?" Asked Lola.

"I feel fine, mom. No, thank you, Lola." I told them. "Hey, what is that?" I asked, pointing at it.

My question seemed to light up my mother's face. She smiled, "Oh, this is for when you shower! Isn't it neat!"

Hmm... That is neat. Considering what I had to go through today in the shower, this thing is going to be a life saver for me!

I nodded at her in agreement. She nodded back at me, still smiling as if it's the greatest thing in the world.

She needs help, this woman.

"Yeah," she started taking the bags into the kitchen. "I would have never thought of it if the Doctor wouldn't have recommended it!" She came back to grab a few more bags, and turned to me face me.

God bless doctor Pèrez.

"How nice of him to take time out of his life and call to check on your wellbeing!" She praised, shaking her head in unbelief.

I shrugged, "Doctor Pèrez is a good man!" I told her. Although I find it weird that he would apologize for something?

"Oh, no silly! It was Doctor Cullen who called!"

My mother laughed, turning on her heel to leave.

Called to check on me? Recommended the chair for me? Who the hell does Dr. Cullen think he is?

Better yet, Why am I not surprised?

I groaned loudly from frustration. I can only imagine what else what said about me!

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" My sweet mother asked from the kitchen.

"Please come here for a second!" I shouted.

She appeared with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

"What is it, hun?"

I have to ask.

"Please, tell me exactly what was your conversation with dr. Cullen?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled, I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Well, he just apologized about not being able to assist you-"

"-And?"

"-I told him it was no big deal."

"-What else?"

"-He then asked how you were doing, and told me to tell you to make sure and have your foot elevated as much as possible."

What is he, my mother?

"What made him recommend that stupid chair?" I questioned, wanting to know more. I bet he's a perv. What kind of doctor recommends something like that?

"Oh," she remembered, "I was just telling him that it's going to be hard for you to be doing things on your own with a sprained ankle, especially taking a shower if I'm not here to help you." She explained, acting as if what she told him was ok.

I slapped my hand to my forehead in disbelief.

"Why, what's wrong?"

It's really hard to not yell right now, but I will keep my cool and not yell at my mother. Even though, she embarrasses me to no end.

"I just can't believe you told him that!"

She got up to leave.

"Oh, you're so over dramatic!"

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who commented showing me support! I loved reading your comments! Thanks so, so much! 3

I know this chapter wasn't much, but I wanted to get something out there to you guys.

I hope to see some reviews!


End file.
